


A Walk

by Whoevenknows



Series: Before the Finale [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Zhu Li breaks the news that Kuvira will attack in 2 weeks, Asami and Korra spend the evening talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk

Asami had been to the park countless times late at night. It was a quiet place where she could clear her head after the stress of the day. The large statue in the center of the park had always brought her comfort. 

But having the real thing walk next to her was so much better. 

It had been almost 2 weeks since she’d come back, and Asami had never felt so relieved, even though there was now a new threat lingering over them. She felt like she could breathe again. They had spent every night catching up. Korra even showed up at her office with food, telling her she needed a break. 

“Hey Korra?” Asami decided to break the silence. “Can I ask you something?”

Korra looked over at her. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“What were you doing? I mean, when you disappeared for six months?” Asami took a deep breath. “Where did you go?”

Korra’s face fell. She should have expected to be question about that time, but no one had really brought it up yet. “I was… I traveled around a lot. I was…. No one had really been able to help me get better the way I wanted. So I thought I needed to find out how to help myself. I needed to figure it out. So I went anywhere where I thought I might be able to connect to Raava again.”

Asami listened quietly, imagining what it must have been like. “Were you lonely?”

She watched as her best friend’s eyes fell to the ground. “Yes. But I also felt useless. And helpless. Like I’d failed the world. Everyone was out there helping move everything forward while I was stuck in a wheelchair and trying to relearn how to take care of myself.” 

Seeing the sadness take her friend’s face, Asami searched for something else to talk about. But Korra beat her to it.

“What about you? Other than infrastructure, what have you been doing?” She asked, looking back up. 

“Not a lot, really. It’s kept me really busy.” 

The two lulled into silence again. The wind started to pick up, and Asami noticed again how much she liked Korra’s new haircut. She found herself staring at her best friend, not for the first time, but admiring how much she’d changed in three years.

“We should probably start heading back to the island.” Korra said, pushing her hair back. 

Nodding, Asami followed her out of the park and back onto the street. The evacuation wasn’t very far, but the streets were still quiet. Nobody wanted to go out when they felt a threat was nearby. 

“I’m really glad you decided to come out with me tonight.” Korra glanced over to Asami, then quickly back to the sidewalk. “After hearing the news about Kuvira’s attack, I didn’t really want to spend the evening alone.”

“You basically dragged me out the door, Korra.” Asami laughed lightly. 

“Yeah well, you work way too hard.” Korra bumped her shoulder to Asami. 

“And you’re way too hard on yourself.” Asami bumped her back. 

Korra sighed, her whole body seeming to fall in on itself. “I just feel so… So much has happened these past few years. It’s a little overwhelming sometimes.” 

They were getting close to the docks where Asami had parked her satomobile. She was sad to see the night come to an end already, but Korra looked exhausted. 

“My offer still stands. If you want to talk….”

“Yeah I know.” Korra smiled softly at her, reaching forward to grab her hand. “Thanks, Asami.”

Korra’s hand was warm, Asami noticed. Much different from it felt all those years ago after she’d been poisoned. Gripping it with her own, she smiled back, leaning against her satomobile. 

Staring at Korra had always been one of Asami’s favorite activities, even before she had realized her feelings toward the Avatar. But seeing Korra stare back at her, when she was holding her hand, was almost too much.

And when she started to lean closer to her friend, she almost couldn’t stop herself. It almost seemed as if Korra leaned in too. When their lips met, it was soft and gentle and Asami was sure she was dreaming. 

It was way too short, but Korra pulled back, her nose just a few centimeters away. It would be so easy to just—

“Asami, wait.” Korra pulled back farther, seeing Asami lean in again. “We can’t.”

It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. But Korra was still holding her hand, and she was telling her….

“Not now.” She continued. “I want to but… there’s so much going on right now. It’s not the right time.” Korra’s hand reached up to brush Asami’s hair back before settling on her cheek. “Please understand.”

Nodding, Asami covered her hand with her own. “I do. You’re right.” 

Korra pulled back. “When this is all over… When we figure out how to stop Kuvira, do you want to try?” There was a small, hopeful smile on her face that made Asami’s heart ache.

Unable to find words, Asami just nodded. The grin grew wider. “I’ll hold you to that then.” She kissed her cheek softly, before backing toward the docks. “I’ll see you tomorrow though? For dinner as usual?”

Asami nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
